The Next Pretear Has Appeared!
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Young Sable has boy trouble. She wants it to disappear into the air. The Leafe Knights are looking for her. She is the next Pretear that will change the world, which is Sable's dream. Join Sable, Ben, Will, Kacy, and the Leafe Knights on this adventure!
1. That Fateful Day

Disclaimer,

I don't own Pretear, but I sure wish that I do!

Prologue, The Trouble That I am in.

"Where are you Ben? I need you." I muttered as I rested on a tree. I was standing with my hand on the tree. I heard an evil laugh.  
>"Girl, girl, girl! Being the Pretear isn't easy right? There's no Leafe Knights around nor are your three crushes around. After you die, I shall kill the older one." I glared at the sky.<br>"Don't you dare touch Will." I bet you are wondering how I got into this mess. I'll tell you. Let's start from the being.

Chapter one, That Fateful Day

_**When you're ready, date me again, ok?**_ I told him that I'll think about it. Will. Does he know about him? I stood outside, waiting for my friends.  
>"Sable!" I turned around, seeing a dark headed boy walking my way, waving at the same time. I smiled and waved back, almost falling in the process.<br>"Sable? Are you alright?" He had caught me. Will had came from nowhere.  
>"I'm ok. Now let me go." Will nodded as I stood up.<br>"I-" Will starts.  
>"You missed your bus right?" I asked. I got a nodded from Will. "Ask Mrs. Griggs if she will take you home." Will nodded.<br>"She's taking you and Ben home right?" I nodded. Will was my first boyfriend and I know that he still loves me. Ben walked over. He was talking to his friend. I didn't see him there when Ben waved. I could  
>heard my friend's voice in my head. <em>You two are perfect for each other.<br>_"I got to go Ben." Ben nodded.  
>"See you tomorrow Mitch." Mitch smiled and ran off, leaving me alone with the two most caring boys in the world.<p>

"Kei? Have you found her?" A voice called.  
>"Not yet Hayate. We'll keep looking." After losing Himeno, Hayate wasn't in the mood to meet the next Pretear. This time, the Leafe Knights were in America, looking for the next Pretear. A red and brown head boy looked around.<br>"Are you sure she's here Shin?" He asked a little boy with a green hat. The little boy nodded. A new power that Shin had got over the years, was the power to know where the Pretear is. The brown head,  
>watched as a girl jumped into a van with three other teen aged kids. One other girl and two guys. The guy told his self that she wasn't the Pretear. Sure the girl was cute and she looked like a fighter, but<br>everything pointed to that van. The wind whispered that the Pretear was waiting for her destiny. The boy decided to follow the van, so he followed the van, not telling the other Knights that he was doing so.  
>the guy watched as the van left another school after the girl got out with one of the guys. The brown head's heart started to race. The girl sighed as she pulled her hood off of her head. The girl had brown<br>hair. Her eyes were blue like oceans and her voice sounded like honey. The guy felt the need to follow, so he followed the girl inside.

As I walked into my mom's work, I had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, not seeing anyone that I haven't seen before. My mom is a pre-k teacher, so that's the reason that I walk to  
>my mom's work every day. I normally didn't walk, since I wasn't in the mood. Ben sat two seats away from me, since we were in the lunch room of the elementary school. Ben had his head phones in. I knew he was listening to something that would make me toss his ipod at his face, so I didn't ask. I grabbed a book out of my backpack, since there was nothing to do and I needed to finish this book as soon as possible. As I started to read, a boy walked into the school, watching me and Ben as the other kids that have parents that work at the same place, walked in, fighting about dumb things like those sixth graders always do. Ben looked at the ground. There was something bothering him. I wondered what it was. The first bell rang, leaving me with Ben. A girl had come by to talk to me, so I was rubbing my knee. That was normal. I looked at Ben, who looked at me and we both blushed and looked the other way. My sister came out of nowhere and wondered why we were so quiet.<p>

_**Is it good so far? I'll keep writing this soon, I guess. I don't know if it's that good…..**_


	2. I'm The Pretear?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear. Or do I? Do I own Pretear Kei?  
>Kei: I don't think so.<br>Me: I thought so. Enjoy chapter two!**_

Chapter Two, I'm The Pretear?

I had that feeling the whole two hours that me and Ben sat in the school. We left the lunchroom and then I saw him. A guy with brown hair and the sides were red. Red….  
>"That's an odd hair color." I muttered as I walked down the hall with Ben. Ben had my purse, so he looked a little weird. He always did that. The guy followed. I walked into my mother's classroom. She was standing at her desk, writing something. We were late or my mother got off early. Normally she would be outside, bring the kids to their cars, but I guess she had a different job today.<br>"Hello Mom!" My mother smiled.  
>"Hello Sable." I sat down on the rug and I sighed. I heard the Roberson boys running down the hall. Mom grabbed her bags and I stood right back up.<br>"Get your bags. We're leaving." I grabbed my backpack, telling myself that I should have kept it on. Ben took my purse again, even when I told him that I got it. He didn't listen.

Once again, I saw that guy. This time he was with a group of boys. One had blue hair, two blond, one orange, and two with white. I walked right pass them, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked behind me. It was the brown head.  
>"Let me go." I said. I didn't yell it. Ben stopped when he saw that I wasn't walking anymore.<br>"Sable-San." Ben turned around and saw the guy holding my arm. Ben glared at the guy. "Mrs. Kira, can you wait for me and Sable." My mother stopped and turned around. She muttered something under her breath.  
>"Be careful Ben. I don't know if you should trust those men." My mother walked to the car and she packed it up as Ben took his backpack off. He walked toward me.<br>"Please let Sable go." Ben asked as he grabbed my hand. I blushed.  
>"Gou! Get over here!" One of the boys yelled. The brown head looked at me with surprise. I gave him a bit of a glare. Gou's grip fell apart and Ben started to walk. I followed, since I couldn't do anything else. My arm said something on it. <em>You are the Pretear, Sable.<em> I ignored the weird writing and caught up with Ben, who had let my hand go. I jumped into the front as Ben jumped into the back. He gave me my purse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that it's sooo short! I'm not sure that I wrote this chapter like I wanted to. Oh well! I'll try harder on the next chapter.<br>**_


End file.
